1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to gaming machines.
2. Problem to be Solved
Gaming machines or devices such as mechanical, electronic or video slot machines, video lottery terminals, video poker machines, video black jack, etc. have become very popular at casinos and lottery locations. Prospective players are always looking for new gaming machines that can provide the players with additional payouts above the payouts of the base game. Players also look for gaming machines that are relatively more entertaining. On the other hand, casinos and wagering establishments are interested in gaming machines that will (i) attract more players, (ii) encourage player loyalty, and (iii) increase revenues to the casinos and wagering establishments. What is needed is a new and improved gaming machine that meets the needs of the players and casinos or wagering establishments.